Three's last days
by Kev17
Summary: Number Three's backstory in his point of view before the mogs killed him. This is my second story in fan fiction so please review it and I hope you enjoyed it. I finished writing with the second chapter, I apologize for the delay as there were floods and it caused a back-out. I hope its an improvement over the last one
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Morse thinks we should stop moving to other places.

Before we moved to Canada , we were at Argentina, hiding from the mogadorians. Morse, my cepan told us we need to live off-the-grid so that the mogs will have difficulty in finding us, it seemed like a good idea and Morse didnt find any suspicious activity across the globe that has something to do with the mogs .We lived there for 3 years. Morse didn't train me as we thought we were safe. We thought that they will never find us. We were wrong.

I got the first scar when I was 11, it happened during dinner, I was clutching my knee in pain, screaming. It was a sign that the mogs had found One and killed him/her, Morse realized that too and he told me that we are leaving immediately. To the public, Morse played the role as my "father" and claimed that his "wife"died of old age and his profession is that he is a salesman, of course they were false, false to conceal our identities, false to keep us safe. During our stay in Argentina, Morse told me about our planet, Lorien, on how the mogs nearly destroyed it but it is "hibernating' and the Loric charm, that we couldn"t be killed out of order. I was disappointed that I am not number Nine but thankfully I am not the first.

During the stay in Canada Morse trained me, I did my drills daily, Morse would tell me to do push-ups, sit-ups and other exercises to keep me in shape. As I did my drills i grew stronger in strength and fit. Even though we lived off-the-grid, I befriended with the locals who pass by our house, if they ask me where I go to school, I would say that I am home schooled. I had no trouble covering up my scar as I would use high socks to conceal them. We had been living in Canada for three years without interruption which relaxed me. Until one day.

I am playing Soccer with the locals I had befriended, I am the goal keeper, they say that the goal keeper must protect the goal so that the other team wont score. An opponent player managed to steal the ball and as he ran across me, I locked on the soccer ball and when he kicked I reached my hands to the direction the ball is heading and I screamed in pain.

I clutched my knee as the ball came flying across my head and into the goal. I peeked in my high socks and saw another scar appearing on my knee, I knew that somewhere number two is dead. My team was rushing to me and then I lied to them saying it was just a broken leg. Some offered to help me get home but I told them I could do by myself, so I limped back to my house in order for them not to know about my the truth.

When I get back home, Morse was waiting for me and when he saw my scar he was taken by surprise.

"They found number two...I am next." I said,bloodshot and worried

Morse looked at me in a loss for words, then he finally spoke.

"Then,we must go somewhere less crowded than Canada."

"Where?" I ask.

"Kenya."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"How did they find number two ?!" I asked

"Look at this." Morse motioned to his laptop, which showed a screenshot of a blog post which said, "Nine, now eight. Are the rest of you still out there?"

"I found it not long before you came in, and I tried to hack in to delete it, but I didn't manage to, so I took a screenshot to show it to you and then it was gone."

"The mogs must have tracked the blog post back to her." I said

"Yes, it was a foolish thing to do."

I nodded, number 2 must have been really scared, but still, it endangered her and the rest of the ga**r**de and now because of it she/he is dead.

"When are we leaving?"

"After I create your forms."

I was surprised that he was going to change my name since he never changed it prior to coming to Canada.

"Well we're going to an African community, so our names need to be changed to blend in with the African environment." he say in response to my surprised look.

My current name is Thomas Lee, a name that I kept since we came to Earth. Morse had told me my name was kept because he is paranoid that someone might find out that he was foraging illegal documents and report it to the authorities, raising suspicion and making it easier for the mogs to find us.

It is about to change.

As Morse was searching for African names, I went to the refrigerator and took out an apple and started eating it. The mogs are getting closer now, I thought, they had killed one and two and now they're after me. I felt uneasy as I haven't develop my legacies to defend myself against the mogs. Hopefully my legacies will develop before the mogs find me, I thought.

"Thomas, what do you think of the name Hannu?"

"What does it mean in Africa?"

"God is gracious."

"That's fine with me."

After Morse finished creating my form, he created his, which is Hodari. No more Morse and Thomas.

Hodari then packed our bags, bringing his laptop and my chest. I've always wanted to know whats in my chest but Hodari said that he will only show a few of the things inside it when I develop my first legacy, and no matter how hard I tried to open it, my attempts prove unsuccessful as it could only be open by both the cepen and garde unless the cepen is dead, which I hope doesn't happen.

We got inside the car and Hodari drove froward.

When we reached the airport we showed our passports which Hodari had forged earlier and he must have been a good forger as the man in the counter didnt even blink an eye as he stamped our passports.

When reached our planes and took our seats, Hodari was looking around, he held a worried expression at first but then he relaxed as the plane took off.

"Why were you looking around like that?"

Hodari stares at me and said "I needed to be sure that the mogs didn't board the plane- your next, I don't want to see your head getting decapitated."

I shuddered in horror as I imagined my head getting chopped off.

When we arrived, Hodari whistled for a cab and after he told the driver our destination, the driver drove.

We finally reached our destination, its a large African village with lots of huts built facing in different directions, but the driver drove past it and finally reached to a solid hut built with bamboo shoots held together with tattered lengths of twine which is further away from the other huts but nearer to the jungle.

Hodari then paid the driver and when he drove away we went inside the hut. The hut is big though it is only one room with some pieces of furniture. Hodari sets his laptop and my chest on a nearby table and he clears his mouth before he speaks.

"You know the routine right?"

"Yes, if anyone asks about my life, I will tell them that I have been here my whole life."

"The other one?"

"Always wear high socks to cover up the scars and charm."

"Good, now I need you to buy me groceries from the market nearby." Hodari says as he hands me a lis of groceries.

I nodded willingly as I walked out of the hut to the market. As I walk to the market, I watch two tanned boys playing basketball,when one of them see me, he ran to me and started speaking in Italian.

"Sei nuovo?"

Hodari had been teaching me foreign languages to communicate with locals. And I knew the boy is asking me if I am new here.

"si" I say.

Then he asks me if I wanted to play basketball with him. I really missed playing sports with my friends in Canada and I know it wouldn't hurt to play.

"si." I say again.

He seems excited as I joined the game, he passes the ball to me, and I know the rules and the objective of basketball as I had played it along with soccer with my friends in Canada. I started to run towards the hoop, he then tried to block me but I manage to move pass him fast enough and I threw the ball to the hoop, the hoop is around a few metres away but the loric are stronger and faster than the humans and the ball went into the hoop.

The two boys look shocked and amazed and they begin patting me on my back and one of them asked for my name.

"Hannu." I replied.

Then they introduced themselves, the boy who invited me to play is Clemenza while the other's is Adeben. They invited me to play tomorrow with them and I accepted it. They smiled and when back to playing, as I went to the market. After I bought the groceries I went back to my hut,

It is already nighttime when I get back. there I found a large area of land near the hut, a lot of trees had fallen, angular mahogany equipment laid on the ground, I squinted to the direction of the fallen trees and I see a huge ravine around 20 meters away, I also see Hodari shirtless cutting a tree with a machete, he is sweaty and after he finished chopping the tree he looked at me and said

"Your training has begun."


End file.
